The Unknown
by ManUtd31
Summary: No idea what this is going to be about. Plz review and make suggestions. About a girl called Syria Clarke & James Potter Junior...I own the stuff i made up. JKR owns Harry Potter. rated T just in case...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

August 1976…

Tara was staring at her closet in disbelief. She had nothing _whatsoever_ to wear to her last date before she moved to New York. This was the last time she would see him. She hadn't actually seen him since she graduated in June. As she sifted through all of her clothing, throwing everything on the floor, she wondered what would happen when she moved and when he went back to Hogwarts. Would he remember her? Should she write to him? At this thought she shook her head: she was going to have a new life away from the rumours and her bad reputation here. This was just for fun…right?

Then she saw her outfit: a baby blue halter to match her eyes and white jeans. She quickly dried her hair and made the curling, blond mass lie flat. Then she threw on the outfit and was faced with a new dilemma: which shoes? She pondered about it when she put on her usual layers of make-up. She settled on a pair of white stilettos; sure they would get massacred in the

puddles of London, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She looked at the clock and swore, she was supposed to meet him in Soho five minutes ago. She disapparated to an alley close to the club she was supposed to meet him at and strutted out confidently. Suddenly, she stopped. God, I can't do this… she thought desperately, It's going to end the same way it did last time…and the time before that.

And then, he was there. He was looking around the street, his warm grey eyes taking in everything. He flicked his hair out of his face. That one annoyed movement made Tara's knees melt. She couldn't resist him, even now in the half-light he looked amazing. She gave in to her heart and walked up to him,

"Hello, Sirius…"

11 years and 9 Months later: May 6th 1988

As she brushed her long black hair out of her face, Cassy sat up, wondering what had woken her at this late hour. Then she heard it, the drunken giggles of her mother and the clumsy laughter of a new guy. Disgusted, she laid back and looked at her flashing alarm clock. It read 1:18 A.M. Wow, she thought, I'm eleven. She didn't feel any different, she was, however, relieved that it was Saturday. With thoughts of a birthday cake she knew she would never receive, she dozed back into sleep.

"CAS!! CAS!! Wake up!!" somewhere above her she heard a voice. She groaned and blearily opened her ice blue eyes, to see her two half-brothers jumping on the bed.

"Guess what?" Brian said, with a grin.

"Yeah! Guess!" Rob demanded mischievously.

"Hmmmm…" She hummed, pretending to think. "well, its May 6th, so that means……that I'm eleven!!" She cried out to their anxious faces. As the springs on the bed once again began to squeak from their movements, their faces contorted into strange, yet hilarious, Cassy laughed until she cried. She was so grateful that she had them to keeps her spirits up.

Telling them to stay in their room, she crept to Tara's room. Silently opening the door, she peered around. She saw clothes, male and female, on the floor, and two lumps on the bed. Backing out with tears in her eyes, she found her brothers and ushered them quietly past their excuse-for-a-mother's bedroom, all the time vowing that she'd never be like that. Cassy wanted to use her magic for good, not to seduce a different man every week.

When they entered the main room, Brian and Rob made a run for the television, fighting over which channel to watch. Cassy wandered over to the

fridge and pulled out the leftover pizza.

Taking a piece, she grabbed the seat closest to the kitchen window. She glanced outside before settling down. That's when she saw the owl. Owls didn't often come to this part of town. In fact, the only reason she knew it was an owl was because of the pictures in her schoolbooks. She opened the window and let it in, the sounds of sirens and cars coming in as well.  
There was the letter she had been awaiting since she found out she was a witch. Finally, she was going to the Salem Academy.

June 1995

Cassy and her three best friends had just graduated and were talking excitedly about their futures. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She hugged her friends' goodbye and was then pulled away by the boy, no, man she loved.

"Freddie! Where on earth are you taking me?" She giggled as he led her to their favourite spot, underneath the huge willow tree. When they arrived, Fred let go of her and stared nervously at a spot somewhere behind her.

"Cas, you know I love you with all of my heart, right? I have loved you since I first saw you in the Cafeteria. I have and will always love you and I want to be together forever." He got on one knee, leaving Cassy breathless. He produced a box with an emerald ring in it from somewhere in his robes. "Will you, the love of my life, marry me?" Cassy stared, a grin spreading across her face.

"You forgot the magic word!" she teased.

"Please?" Fred added, looking more and more unsure of himself by the minute. He looked so nervous, gazing at the ground, Cassy's heart swelled with unending love.

"Stand up and look at me." He got up and glanced at her and was held there by her lips. She entwined his brown hair between her fingers and pulled him closer. When they finally came up for air, she said, "I can't resist you. You must be completely insane if you think I won't marry you…I love you."

Fred spun her around. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. They smiled at each other and Cassy sighed. "I guess we have to tell everyone now…race you!"

April 16th 2004

"Its okay, Mrs. Clarke…one more push." Cassy screamed with the effort.

"Well done Mrs. Clarke! I'm happy to say you have a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor smiled.

"Finally!" Fred exclaimed. After six boys he was rather relieved. He ran over to his wife who was shaking.

"Sweetheart, we have a girl! Just relax, honey, its over." He whispered to her. She sighed, content, and smiled weakly at her husband.

"Mr. Clarke, you have to leave while we clean everything up. You can visit later." Fred ran into the waiting room, where a relieved black haired man was grinning, and where his six children and his mother were. "WE HAVE A GIRL!!" He shouted for all to hear. After calming him down and sitting him in one of the seats, his mother scolded, "Why are you in here instead of with of your wife?"

"The nurse kicked me out." He grumbled.  
"I don't like the nurses here. I told Cassy to go back to the states for the birth, but she would not see reason. She saw what it was like with the first two, and I think she liked it better, but still, it's like talking to a brick wall. But what on God's green planet did you think you were doing when you moved the family to England? Of all places! You should have rejected that job, I tell you! …"

But Fred's eyes were glazed over, completely oblivious to his mothers prattling, his family was complete…

Three Years Later…

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" droned the vicar. Fred couldn't believe it. His mother was dead. After the muggle service, the magical one started. The youngest branch of the Clarke family, who took up a whole row, all found themselves with wet faces by the end of the service. Even the twins, Pete and Harry, found themselves a bit teary-eyed. Cassy heard all about her mother-in-law's "contribution to society" and the like. All she remembered was a slightly eccentric but great woman who loved food, conversation, history, and people.

Fred remembered in his fourth year when his mother turned up in a bright yellow sundress "because yellow was the colour of death in Elizabethan Spain."

Cassy and Fred looked at each other over seven children, with small, watery smiles, reminiscing.

Two Years Later…

"SIRI!! Where are you?" Pete called, his floppy brown hair hiding his golden eyes. Syria stood in the middle of the room, eyes squeezed shut, they couldn't possibly find her now.

"We'll be back soon! Pete, Harry, please don't burn down the kitchen again. Love You!!" Her parents yelled to the house in general.

"Bye Daddy, Bye Mummy. I love you!" a small voice said at their feet. Fred saw big, solemn, grey eyes, grinned and picked her up. After they both smothered her with kisses, and set her down in the house, they yelled goodbye again. The only responses were six muffled "I love you"s. Satisfied, they left the house. Nobody heard the squeal of tires or the blaring sirens as the stretchers were wheeled out…

Six Years Later…

Ding, ding, ding. The dinner bell went off and all throughout the building, laughter and shouts were heard as everyone made their way to the cafeteria. Meals were the only times loud noise was heard at the orphanage.  
Syria, Harry, Pete, Brian and Robin congregated at their usual table and began talking excitedly about the year ahead. This was to be Syria's first year at Hogwarts. Her two eldest brothers, George and Jack, had already gone through Hogwarts and were now working themselves into the ground to get their siblings out of the orphanage Syria hated it here and admired her

brothers for their efforts.

Talk of Quidditch (good), Charms (eh-), and Potions (not good) excited her. She only had one worry, would she be sorted into Gryffindor like all her brothers? When she thought about the possibility of Slytherin she physically shuddered. She had heard such bad things about it. However she went to bed that night ecstatic about her new life.

The next morning they woke early. Syria tugged on her jeans and shirts as she rubbed the sleep out of her sparkling grey eyes. She didn't know what to do with her long, straight, black hair so she tied it back in a high, messy bun. If Hogwarts was a smart place, she would be in trouble; growing up with six older brothers hadn't made her the most girly person on earth.

Her brothers and she trudged across London in the cold sunlight. By the time they reached Charing Cross, Syria was exhausted from carrying her trunk the whole way. They were next to go through the wall. The family in front had three children; the youngest, a red-headed girl who really, really didn't want to wait three years to go to Hogwarts apparently. As soon as they got through the barrier, Syria stopped in awe. The crimson train was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

But her brothers, wanting to see their friends, pushed her onwards, into the magical world…


	2. Of Queens and Castles

JKR owns Harry Potter. Led Zeppelin owns Dazed and Confused. The Ting Tings own Shut Up + Let Me Go. Harley Davidson owns their sweet jackets. Queen of France Dream belongs to Sasha Courtney-Stamp. Converse owns converse...obviously...

Umm...okay so mai editor in cheif didn't edit this one so it probably isn't a grammatically correct as the prologue...:D

* * *

Chapter 1

_Finally!_ I thought as I walked into Kings Cross Station towards platform 9 3/4. You may ask why I am so happy to be returning to boarding school, the thing is, I'm not. I just don't want to be with my family, which include six older brothers. Yuck! Anyway, all of the aforementioned brothers have either girlfriends or wives. Oh—and kids. Just call me Auntie Siri! The only remotely cool and nice people in my hugely dysfunctional family are the youngest of all the brothers, Robin, and his muggle girlfriend, Jess.

Jess was the nicest girlfriend that any of my brothers has had. Not that they're stupid…wait, I take that back. They are stupid. Anyway, they seem to have a talent of picking women with a less than angelic track record. For instance, my eldest brother and his wife had a kid about two years ago. When said kid turned up in early June they sent a letter saying that they could no longer keep me in the house with them because they needed space for the baby and anymore that wished to show up…yeah, right. The real reason for the kick outage was that dear sweet wifey had a kid, it wasn't my brother's. And _I_ knew it. So I crashed at one of my best friends houses.

Serafina Wood, one of the kindest, craziest, sweetest and loyalist best friends in the whole universe. And I ain't exaggerating! She's the type of person who would persuade you to dance in the rain in the middle of Oxford Street (which only suicidal maniacs would do) and would happily join you. She is the type of person who beats up anyone who hurts anyone that she liked. You could always tell what mood she was in by her hair. She was the only metamorphagus in Hogwarts since Teddy Lupin who was now the DADA professor. The only things she couldn't change were her eyes (those were violet), her three ear piercings and tattoo.

The tattoo was a heart with three s's entwined inside it. "Why three s's?" I hear you cry. Well, in the week right before fourth year, we were all staying at Jackie Stevens's house in London as per usual. While Serafina and I were out at the corner shop stocking up on sugar related products, Jackie's dad came home completely smashed. He got the bright idea to beat up Mrs. Steven's. Well, being the possessor of an Irish temperament, Mrs. Stevens tried to fight back. Mr. Stevens hit her hard and she hit her head on the floor which knocked her out. He then turned on Jackie. When we found her she was in a corner crying. She had quite a few bruises in the wrong place.

After the police had finished their questioning and Mrs. Stevens was okay she took us into her room and told us what he had done. Serafina and I being who we are immediately wanted to kill Mr. Stevens, but seeing as that was illegal, we made a pact instead. We promised to always tell each other everything, and to protect each other through thick and thin. We didn't know how to do an Unbreakable Vow so instead we each got identical tattoos over our hearts with three s's representing Serafina, Syria and Stevens (Jackie). Sounds sappy, doesn't it? Hell yes!

After the Incident, Jackie seemed much quieter, until the beginning of sixth year when Charlie Thomas asked her out. Things started looking up and Jackie started being like she used to be. Happy.

And now, as we walked through the barrier everything felt right. "Charlie!" Jackie shouted through the crowd. She glanced at us pleading. We raised our eyebrows and grinned. Golden eyes shinning she ran to him and his friends. I don't think I'd ever seen Charlie this content. He had his arms around her and was stroking her fiery red curls. They were completely oblivious to the shouts and laughter of his friends.

"Holy crap." Was Serafina's insightful comment on the situation. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, this year we might actually get good seats and not be surrounded by Slytherin weirdos." I said.

"Only in our wildest dreams my friend!" Fina sighed, following me. "Well, no. Only in your wildest dreams. In my wildest dreams, I'm the Queen of France."

Laughing we hauled our trunks into the train and pulled them down the narrow corridor. We managed to bag a compartment close-ish to the door. We collapsed onto the seats when we had lifted our trunks onto the racks. The train started up. After talking for about three minutes we stared into space, visions of beater's bats dancing in our heads.

"What's the badge for?" Fina asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? I'm head girl this year." I answered, even I was surprised. I wasn't the most responsible or even innocent person in the whole world.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting or something now?" She said eyebrow raised. I hated it when she did that; it made her look like McGonagall. My eyes widened…oh snap! And with that I bolted down to the back of the train to the Prefects compartment.

Just outside I stopped, bent over and tried to catch my breath. I heard something clearing its throat above me. Glancing up I saw the two Slytherin prefects. I went back to more important matters, such as catching my breath. When I had caught up with my breath I straightened up and combed my fingers through my black hair. The only change about it since first year was that I had crimson highlights. Straightening my back I walked in, Head Girl's badge pinned proudly on my leather Harley jacket.

I don't know who was more shocked, Harry Creevey or the prefects when I walked in.

"Are you the head boy?" I asked in my poshest voice.

"…Yeah…" The uptight Ravenclaw replied, suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

"Because I, dear Creevington, am your head girl!" I announced to stunned silence. "It's not _that_ unbelievable." I said when they stared at me, taking in the beat up high top converse, the purple skinny jeans with black miniskirt, the black Led Zeppelin t-shirt, the red flannel blouse, leather jacket, multiple earrings and multicoloured hair. "Well, maybe it is…" I conceded.

"Just—just sit." Creevey ordered me.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I barked, saluting him. He sighed and shook his head. This was going to be fun. I zoned out as he got on with the meeting. I was staring serenely at the ceiling, imagining a bludger zooming into Nott's head when Creevey asked if there was anything I wanted to add.

"Yes, sir!" I said decidedly, the prefects looked resigned to their fate of death by extreme boredom. "I've always wanted to add one to google, but you see, I don't know how many zeros google has so I could go on writing zeros 'til the cows come home but I might still get it entirely wrong because of those slippery little zeros."

Creevey stared at me, "Are you completely mental?" he asked, incredulous.

"Possibly, I don't think I've been tested yet. Probably only partially mental. All my brothers seem pretty mental. Maybe it's something to do with being male?" I suggested. Creevey ignored my amazing underhanded comment about the male gender and the restrained sniggers echoing around the compartment.

"Right, everyone, you're dismissed! Clarke! Stay here!" He called.

"Sir, ye-"

"Don't even" He growled.

"Sir, yes, sir" I whispered. And so the lecture began something about being a united front…wasn't that in the parenting books they gave the girls in sixth year? I dismissed the thought and continued to zone.

'Been dazed and confused for so long it isn't true…' I sang the song, guitar included, twice over in my head and he still wasn't done. Oi-vey! I tried another song, 'shut up and let me go, this hurts I tell you so.' Perfect. Creevey must have thought that my smile was agreeing with him. I resurfaced again, hoping that his next words would be a dismissal. I crossed my fingers and toesies. He shuffled and looked uncomfortable for like, three seconds and then he said,  
"Willyougooutwime?"

"Er, sorry. What now?"

"Will you go out with me?" He asked, this time in English. "Please" he added as an afterthought.

"Uuuuuhh…well, you see…erm. Well, its not that I don't like you, I do! You're a very likeable person…boy…man…boy? I don't know, how old are you?" At this he muttered sixteen, "It's just that, I—I don't like you like that…I mean I always kinda thought that we were like, friends that annoyed each other, only you don't annoy me, I annoy you 'cause you're not an annoying person…man—boy!... sorry." I never was good at rejections.

"Oh. Well, okay then. That's cool." He replied. A groundbreaking seven words to express his feelings, but to be fair there was a contraction. Shows you how emotional boy-men are.

"Sorry. Friends?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah…friends." He replied.

I took my cue to leave. I thought nothing as I scarpered except _must get back tell everything_. I think that I set a new record for fastest land speed on my jaunty little jog. I finally made it back to our compartment to find five new arrivals. Jackie was there snogging a boy I assumed was her boyfriend, only I couldn't see his face or upper body because Jackie had really gotten into it. Okey-dokey. Next to them was one of said boyfriend's friends (Patrick) talking to Fina about Quidditch and each houses' chance of winning. On the opposite seats were two boys. One was my age; the other was about three years younger than us. I recognized the latter as Scorpius Malfoy, and it appeared that he was being interrogated.

"Hey best friend! How's you?" James Potter called from his seat.

"Trés Bien. That's French for very good."

"Ah! Give the girl a prize!" He proclaimed grinning. I laughed, feeling better already.

"Watcha doin'?" I asked, sitting down next to the Malfoy boy. He looked relieved that there was a distraction.

"Interrogating."

"No freaking way!" I love sarcasm "Why are you interrogating?"

"'Cause Rosie has decided to date this one." He replied with a scowl.

"Dude! Not cool! They're only fourteen. It's not like he's going to try something!" Scorpius turned red at this and found that his shoes were immensely interesting.

"AH!! But he knows what something is!! They shouldn't know what something is! Especially him."

"Let's face it James. Your ickle Rosie-kins knows what something is. You sort of have to if you're going to this school I swear. I think Rose is smarter than to get pressured into doing something she doesn't want to. Unlike someone I know if I remember correctly." I looked at him accusing but trying not to laugh.

"Hey! Okay, my situation was completely different. I was fourteen, I wanted to!" He said in a whisper. "He's fourteen too, and I imagine he wants to as well."

"I'm sorry Scorpius; Jamesie-poo is just being a face of the butt variety. You're free to go snog Rose now." I said wickedly. James pouted. I laughed.

Scorpius scampered away to his and Rose's compartment which was at the front of the carriage. After the door shut I moved to the seat Scorpius had been in and put my arm around James.

"Don't worry Jamesie. The evil Scorpius will not deflower Rose. You get it? Deflower Rose? You get it? I get it! You get it? He gets it! You get it?" James grinned. "That's more like it!" I said patting his head.

"Oh, god! I forgot to tell you! I'm Quidditch Captain!" he exclaimed to the whole compartment. About half of us were on last year's team including James.

"Seriously?" Jackie had stopped sucking face with Charlie who looked slightly stunned. "You're going to be such a fun captain; you're the least serious one on the team! That's a compliment by the way."

"Oh, thanks?" He replied, somewhat confused.

"We have a smart one don't we?" I said sarcastically. Fina looked over and nodded slightly at the door. I looked at Jackie and scratched my nose. She got up and walked out of the compartment and waited for us to follow. Next I went giving a stupid excuse that fifties housewives would have used almost daily. Not that I have anything against fifties housewives, they were probably pretty cool chicks. Next out was Fina. We had our little signals down pat.

"'Kay, what's up? You've been weird. I swear, it's like when my ma got pregnant the last time." She said, getting down to business. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Harry Creevey asked me out."

"Wha? When?" Jackie asked.

"He's head boy. So when the meeting was over he held me back and gave me some crap about being a united front, you know parenting book stuff. Then he gets kinda nervous and asks me out!" I was relieved about telling them.

"So your not pregnant?" Fina asked.

"No!" I was annoyed.

"So what did you say?" Jackie asked, getting back on track.

"What do you think?" Fina said, "She wouldn't look so guilty if she's said yes."

"Ouch." She said. "Did you do it nicely?"

"I kinda went on one of my rants on boy-men…" I said screwing up my face.

"I feel bad for the guy, I have to say." Fina said.

We had ended up sitting on the floor outside the bathrooms. My face was still screwed up.

"Better stop screwing your face up, what if the wind blows and it stays like that? Wouldn't that be a pity?" I heard a deep-ish voice above me. I glanced up and saw grey eyes peering through a mop of straight chestnut hair. I stared at him and he stared at me. "We're inside." I said, ruining the moment.

Behind me I heard retreating footsteps. _Curse you, supposed friends!_ I thought as I invited him to sit next to me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kevin Tennant. Slytherin chaser. Quidditch Captain. Yours?"

"Syria Clarke. Gryffindor beater. Head Girl." I said with a smirk, "We were destined to hate each other."

"Cool." Was his comment, this guy had brains!

"See you around." I got up, waved and walked back to the compartment, swaying my hips a bit more than necessary. When I opened the door I looked back to see him checking me out, biting his lip. Nice! I inspire many feelings in people, mostly frustration and annoyance, but this was the first time I inspired this particular feeling. Grinning I went into the compartment.

For the rest of the journey we all played exploding snap, which I enjoy, much more than the muggle version, and talked Quidditch and strategy. Probably not the best idea with a Ravenclaw in the compartment, but when Jackie said she would never do anything with him if he didn't keep the strategy secret, he didn't need much more encouragement to shut up to the Ravenclaw's. I can see why he was put in that house.

When it got dark and we could see Hogsmeade in the distance we decided to change. I had known and been best friends with all the guys in the compartment since I was eleven so I had no qualms about changing with them; neither did Jackie, though I think she just wanted to taunt Charlie. Fina appeared to have a new crush on Patrick so she didn't mind either. Aren't we just little strongholds of hormones?

I put my blouse on and pulled my skirt over my jeans and did the bottoms trick. I ended up stuffing my clothes in by all the other junk in my trunk. I lifted the trunk onto the rack again and pulled on my low-top converse that they never notice and sweater vest thingy. I made it cooler with a little of the Clarke touch. Undid a few buttons, untucked my shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Oh yeah! I am cool! I tugged on my hat just as the train pulled into the station. I looked around at my friends and smiled.

"You lot ready for our last year?"

"Les roll!" Fina and Jackie said, strutting down the corridor. I followed slightly slower looking around for Kevin.

"Firs' years over 'ere! All firs' years!" Hagrid called over the mass of people. A group of small people detached from the mass and walked over to him.

"Hiya, Hagrid!" I said as we passed him.

"Sirius?—Syria! You lot had a good 'un?" He asked.

"Tell you later!" James shouted as we were swooped towards the carriages. Seeing as all of them had two or three people in them we split up.

"See you soon!" I yelled as I climbed into one. And I stopped. Holy cow! It was him!

"Hey." I said, being my cool self. "Who are you guys?" Yes Siri, just play it cool.

"That's Daren Neal, Audrey Bedletter," He could't be serious... "Matthew Nott and you met me earlier." I was in a carriage full of Slytherins. I hate snakes. Except my chestnut snake, I rather liked him.

"Oh yeah! You're Kevin!" I said feigning surprise. I should be in the West End, I should.

"You're Syria Clarke" Said Matthew Nott, a boy I happened to hate. Joy.

"Last time I checked, yeah!" I replied, all sarcasm. Siri, you are a machine! Kevin snorted in amusement. I smiled at him.

"Hi. How have you been?" I asked still smiling.

"Good. Better now you're here." He scooted closer.

"Aw. That's sweet. Audrey, I love your shoes! Where d'you get them?"

"Madam Mayberry's Shoe's where did you find converse? I looked everywhere." I liked this girl.

"I got them in a muggle bargain basement." I said proudly.

And so the short ride to the castle continued in this vein: Kev vying for my attention, me giving him a little and moving on. The only person I didn't talk to was Nott. But who cares about him?

The castle came into view and as always knocked the breath out of me. I loved this place…minus the whole learning thing. I must have been staring at it for some time because next thing I knew Kevin was holding out his hand to help me out of the carriage.

I stepped out feeling graceful and looked for my friends who were emerging from the other carriages. They had congregated by the doors to the Entrance Hall. Saying goodbye to Audrey and them, I sauntered over.

"Ahoy-hoy!" I called, getting weird looks from the younger kids but whatever. "How was you guyses rides?" The general answer was terrible, boring or annoying. Oh well.

We looked at each other and sighed. It was the last time we would walk into the Entrance Hall for the first time in two months. Jackie, Fina and I linked arms and walked through to our last year.

that review button doesn't bite you know! its actually a really nice button...

plz review!!


End file.
